Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of navigation systems and, more particularly, to routing based on availability and reliability of positioning networks.
Users typically use GPS systems, handheld devices, and other routing systems to navigate from one point to another (sometimes through several intermediate points). The routing systems can receive a set of signals (e.g., navigation signals from satellites in the case of satellite-based positioning systems, radio signals from access points in the case of positioning systems based on wireless technology, etc.) for navigation purposes. The routing systems can analyze the received signals and determine timing information associated with the received signals to determine the user's position using various techniques based on time of arrival, time difference of arrival, trilateration, triangulation, etc.